


Like a Painted Canvas

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis accidentally discovered he likes waxplay, and Prompto is more than willing to indulge him.





	Like a Painted Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Kinktober day 10: wax play

It started his first birthday on the road, when Ignis presented him with a cupcake. He blew it out and lifted it from the frosting, gasping in pain when some wax had dripped down his fingers. It caused a strange stirring in his stomach, and later when they stopped at a gas station, he bought some tea candles. Noctis hadn't watched porn with it before, didn't know it was a kink many people had, didn't know how to do it safely. He sustained a few burns that scarred over before looking it up and finding a safer way to do it. He hadn't realized then that it would go this far, that he'd enjoy the feeling of wax being dripped over his whole body during sex, but here he is. 

Noctis shivers as he feels a candle set on his back, unable to move due to the ropes tying him to the table. He bites his lower lip hard as he hears the flicking of the lighter, waiting for the hot drips to meet his skin. His cock leaks just from the anticipation of the feeling. It's slow, the flame isn't hot enough, and by the time the first few drops of wax meet his skin, they're already nearly cold. Noctis whines, wanting more than that. 

Prompto laughs at his whine, lighting another candle, this one black. He tips it, letting the the wax drip onto Noctis' lower back. He moves it to let it drip onto his ass instead, loving the contrast of the colour against his pale skin. “The royal colour really does suit you, Noct,” he whispers, reaching down to peel a piece off. “The prince bent over, presenting himself to me so that I can paint him with wax. What a slut, getting off on the burning,” he says as Noctis jumps and whines at another hot line of wax landing on his ass. 

Noctis whines as the red candle is removed, peeling off the wax that piled above it. Two hot streaks of wax start trailing from his shoulders down to his hips, drawing whimpers and moans from his trembling lips. The next drop of wax seems to take forever to land, drawing a loud yelp as it lands on the sensitive skin on the back of his thighs, gravity pulling it towards the floor until it dries. 

Prompto sets the candles on his back, pulling out two more to add to the collection, then steps back. He sits on the creaky hotel bed, pulling out his cock. He licks his palm then starts to jerk himself off to the sounds Noctis makes with each painful burn on his back. It cakes, trapping heat in certain spots. He can't decide which colour is his favourite on Noctis' skin. “Gods, baby, you get me all hot and bothered. You sound so good whining. Does it feel good, your majesty? Tell me.” 

Noctis' breath catches in his throat as a particularly warm line of wax slides down, slipping over his ass before hardening. He clenches his fists and tries to sit still, not wanting to knock over the candles and get punished. “It feels so good, Prom, thank you,” he whispers, wishing his boyfriend would just fuck him already. 

Prompto stands up once more, moving behind him. He strokes his dick faster, letting the pre come drip onto Noctis' ass, decorating it beside the wax. He wipes a stripe through it, then grips Noctis' hip, holding him still as he comes over his back, extinguishing one of the candles. Prompto lets out a long groan, biting his lower lip to hold back the sound. “You look so beautiful like this, baby,” he whispers, blowing out the other candles. Prompto sets them aside, then deftly loosens the the knots holding his legs to the table. He flips Noctis over, watching the way it leaves ropeburn on his wrists. 

“I needed a plain canvas,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss his chest. Prompto leaves nips over his chest, listening to the sharp intake of break as he bites down on one of his nipples. He lights the black candle, leaning back. He lets the wax drip onto Noctis' nipples, loving the way he cries out with it. “You sound so beautiful when you scream like that, baby, like you're about to come just from the pain of it.” 

Noctis groans, toes curling and stomach pulling in with each painful drop. “I am, Prom, I am.” He presses his head back into the table, groaning in pain at the headache it causes. He bites his lip when he hears the pop of the lube cap, arching his back as Prompto finally pushes two fingers into him, then a third, pressing into his prostate just as the candle in his other hands drips onto his nipple, pushing him over the edge. He comes hard with a cry of Prompto's name, toes curled so hard it's nearly painful. 

Prompto smiles, pulling his fingers free and blowing out the candle. “You look beautiful, baby, painted and burned,” he whispers, freeing his hands. He presses little kisses to Noctis' skin as he gently peels the wax away and throws it in the trash, then gently rubs burn cream into his skin, wanting to make sure he's not badly hurt, then carries him over to the bed, laying down with him. “I love you. Feeling okay?” 

“Feeling awesome, thank you,” Noctis whispers. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops i'm officially a day late because I completely forgot about it, haha


End file.
